The Journey After
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: The Fellowship Reunites after some have passed over the sea, in the undying lands. There is a new danger there, a new fellowship is made to try and ondo what wrong has been done
1. Beginning

A/N: I don't own any of the chacters in this story except for the ones that are not in the Lord of the Rings trilogy by John Ronald R. Tolkien. 

Chapter1 the Arrival 

One morning the eyes of Legolas awoke to see the land he cried out to Gimli with great joy. Gimli could not see it though but non-the-less was overjoyed. Later that day they reached the land. They did not see a port anywhere around so the anchored and went to shore. The land was so beautiful. There were the most defined colors of green the two of them had ever seen. Gimli was at a lost for words. The mountains were fair and dark in the distance. There were lush plains as fair as either of them had laid eyes upon, and a forest that Legolas admired most. At long last, Legolas turned and look upon he ship. 

"Thank you fair Ithilien, you have served us well."

Legolas smiled for he knew of his fondness for the ship he alone created, and at he had the fond memories of his good friends that had passed across the sea long ago. He remembered his great part in the destroying of the one ring of power. That was when he had first met his great friend Gimli. They together had become the grandest of friends. So much that some say there was no greater friendship then that between an Elf and dwarf. 

He recalled so much in the small amount of time. He thought of Elrond coming to him and asking him to be part of the fellowship, the departure of Rivendell and the hardships of the pass through the misty mountains. He thought of the disapproval he had against entering Moria and the fall of Gandalf there. He remembered Lothlorien. How there, his friendship with Gimli had become true, and the Bow from Lady Galadriel, which to that very day slung upon his shoulder, was given as a gift to him. He recalled the great river where he shot down the flying enemy to this day he did not know what it was. He thought of the departure of Boromir, and trying to save his little friends, Merry and Pippin, from the Orcs. The riders of Rohan and the later discovering of Gandalf the White passed though his mind. His memory was great of the great battles that took place there after and finding Merry and Pippin with the Ents, and seeing Frodo once again after the ring had been destroyed. And things that happened after. 

They had both wept a fair amount upon leaving Middle Earth. Gimli was most disheartened, for he was a dwarf and little to none of them ever dared to cross the sea. They were glad they had arrived though. 

Legolas sat for a while looking at his beautiful surroundings. Gimli hadn't yet said a word. He was quietly munching on some Lembas (which had become his favorite food.) Then the thought occurred to him how were he and his friend ever to find civilization, much less the others that had already passed. 

"Gimli,"

"Hmmm…"

"How are we going to find the others?"

It became very apparent that Gimli hadn't thought of this either. For at that instant he choked. Legolas smiled at his friend coughing and seeing tears steaming from his eyes. 

"I had not thought of that." Gimli sputtered.

"Well, whatever we decide to do we should wait until the light of tomorrow, for it is growing dark and I shouldn't want to be going back to the boat now not knowing what is in these waters." 

So they decided to wait until the morning light came. As Legolas laid there he felt an uneasiness sweep over him. He had not felt that kind of trouble in his mind since before the destruction of the ring. He then fell into a very uneasy slumber.


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2 The attack 

When he woke he saw of what that was he looked out to the water to where the great ship Ithilien was no longer visible and the smaller boat that they had taken to shore was destroyed. 

"Alas!" he cried out in dismay. 

Gimli stirred to see tears in his friend's eyes. 

"What troubles you friend?"

"There was a Great evil at work last night. Look! The great ship Ithilien has been sunk. We must set out at once and thank our lucky stars what ever did this to our ship hasn't found us!"

"But Legolas I thought no evil dwelled across the sea."

Legolas hadn't thought of this. 

"I don't know, friend." He replied, "I don't know"

He sat in silence for a few moments but nothing came to him of reason. Finally he said it would be best for them to set out at once. They began to head for the valley but Legolas pointed out that they would be more hidden in the woods. Gimli thought that there could be things hiding from them. They went there anyway. The woods reminded him of home and how much he missed it. Gimli thought more of Lothlorien and his love of he Lady Galadriel. They wandered some time and they grew weary in heart and in body.

"I thought we would find something by now." moaned Gimli.

They wandered on for a day at a time. They couldn't find a thing all life had seemed to vanish completely from the area. Their faith grew thin at finding anything at all. Gimli had tried to make conversation very many times to lessen his feeling of isolation. Yet to all his remarks all he got were nods and simple "yes's" from his friend.

Legolas didn't say anything he sensed something upon the air. Something he had not felt for years. He kept it to him self for he didn't want to worry Gimli. They bore on looking for some sign of life. They couldn't even find an animal. The food supply was growing low and Gimli bean to complain at numerous things. Food, rest, and his friend's curious silence began to steadily annoy him. Finally it all came out of him at once with a loud shout that greatly surprised Legolas. 

" I cannot believe the fact that we are wandering alone out here in the middle of nowhere for no reason what so ever but to find friends and get away from a danger that we don't even know for sure exists!"

Legolas was startled at his friend's strong opinion. It didn't stop there though.

"And another thing. Why have you not spoken to me in so very long. It is beginning to drive me insane!"

To this Legolas found no answer. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, they heard the loud sound of a horn being blown. Then a strong number of arrows began to rain against them. 

Gimli was struck hard in the leg by one of them. The arrows didn't seem to end. When all of a sudden, some small sack flowing with smoke fell between them. Then more flew from the sky. A strange figure dashed out of the woods toward the two of them.


	3. Awakening in the tree.

Chapter 3 awakening in the tree 

Gimli was too weak to resist and a feeling of good flushed over Legolas and he allowed himself to be lead away by the arm. As he ran a large branch harshly stroked his arm. The two friends found themselves inside a tree. As strange as it sounds all they could remember was the door being opened and being whisked inside. There either from the fright of seeing his friend fall or the smoke or the arrows he passed out on the floor once inside. He had a dream of a song from long ago played in his mind.

When he awoke he found himself in a small room on a cot. Across the room he saw his friend, lying motionless with a bandage around his lower leg. He lay there for a few moments trying to recall what had happened. Then as if for the first time he saw the figure, sitting in a chair by the fire. He remembered his rescuer and finally he just simply whispered,

"Thank you."

Then it looked at him and it was if they had seen each other for the first time but knew each other. It was a woman. She simply replied,

" Your very welcome, newcomer"

He looked at her in disbelief. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. Then he saw she was an Elf Maiden. She had hair of gold, and eyes of green with a tad of blue. To him she was fairer then the Lady of the Wood, Lothlorien. He had never in his life seen a greater beauty.

To her, he was a picture strait out of one of her guardian's stories, the stories of the Ring. She looked to his partner and saw he matched the description of a character in the too. She looked at him and all she come get out was,

"What's your name?"

To Legolas her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was almost paralyzing to his mind. It was a very melodic voice if he had ever heard one. He replied simply,

"Legolas Greenleaf, and over there is my friend-"

"Gimli, son of Gloin" she answered softly, looking contently at Legolas. She then got up strode over and began to bathe his shoulder wound

"How could you have known that?" 

"Stories, stories told to me, long ago of the Fellowship of the Ring."

He starred at her in awe. He couldn't believe the luck of finding such a person that knew their tail. 

"I have so many questions,"

She looked at him. He seemed so noble, so proud, and true. She felt as if she had strayed in to her friend's stories. She then smiled. 

"I have so many answers, and questions the same. Let me see if I can save us time on these. My name is Ephredil, after a flower in the land Lothlorien. I ask you though not to call me by that name for there is an evil in these woods that seeks me. Call me, Sari, for I am not sure if there is any true meaning to that name, and I find it pretty. We are in the woods of no return. Since you have come and there is evil I will take you to Rivendell to see my great friends, your old companions."

He looked at in disbelief, and shook his head and smiled. 

"Now my head has more questions they I have begun. One is why does evil hunt you? And Rivendell?" he asked questioningly.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss reason for my being hunted, and yes, Rivendell the lord Elrond was so fond of his fair land in Middle-earth that he created a replica for he and the others to dwell in."

Legolas kept all other questions to himself but one.

"Why did you leave such a fair land just to be hunted in the wild? Do you like it this way?"

"Being hunted is why I left, and my brother. No I would most definitely wish to dwell in Rivendell."

At all of his questions being answered he was satisfied for the moment. Then he felt hunger over come him. She seemed to read his thoughts for at that moment she offered him some food.


	4. Answers to questions

Chapter 4 Answers to Questions 

"Once your friend awakes we will leave."

"But isn't he injured he cannot simply wake up and walk out," 

" He has to."

"I don't understand the reason for urgency."

"The ring is at work and the hand of my brother. We must bring the fellowship together once again to defeat the ring that was forged again. I really shouldn't have told you that but I will not speak of it further that should be enough to satisfy you for now. If Gimli doesn't wake within a day we shall carry him on horseback."

As if timed Gimli awoke to that thought. He gasped at seeing his friends lying there and the Elf sitting next him with a cloth. 

"Do not fret friend Gimli, this is a friend, Sari, and she will take us to the dwelling of our old companions."

"Legolas what happened in the woods?" To this Legolas had no answer. He had not even thought of asking the lady of this and deep down he wished not to know. For the familiar feeling was in his heart. "Orc's attacked you with many arrows, then I used my sacks of sonsinite I hide you from view and rescued you. It was your strong voice Master Gimli that led them to you." 

At this Gimli blushed. He had remembered his strong words to his friend. 

"Sorry about that Legolas. I was fairly distressed about not finding anything, and I brought evil upon us. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course, I did not bring you along to simply hate after you grew anxious and let it out fiercely."

Then they heard it. It was the same call that they heard just before the Orc's attacked. The Legolas and Gimli recoiled in fear, then look to Sari as if to council. She looked gravely upon the two. 

"Tomorrow, we leave with dawn."

" Err… I have some questions for you Sari. Why did you save us and what has pierced my leg and Legolas' shoulder?" 

"I have no clear reason to saving you but now I do. A poisonous arrow as hit you but the poison has been cleared," 

Gimli and Legolas sighed in relief. The expression of Sari's face was happy for an instant then changed when she looked back to Legolas.

"But you has faired something more unfortunate. A tree, purposely, swung out and hit you in the left shoulder, with a more deadly toxin."

To this Gimli cried out in dismay. Legolas was stunned. 

"But I had a small amount of antitoxin that was boiling on the fire. I am truly sorry Legolas to not alerting you, but the toxin would have spread at an alarming rate faster if you were distressed. But now that I have bathed the wound we will see what happens. I will be constantly bathing the wound and it may begin to hurt a fair amount."

Legolas closed his eyes in dismay. Gimli who was crying freely, now stopped. With tears on his cheeks, managed to get out.

"Will he live?"

" If he survives the night, yes, but I will bid you to sleep tonight. You will need much strength tomorrow to defend him in case he has none. We have to ride horse back to arrive sooner. The sooner the better if we get there before either of your wounds have sealed they will trouble you no more for Elrond will lay a healing hand upon them."

The two friends looked at each other and Legolas relaxed then laid his head back and began to doze.

"Gimli drink this."

"What is it Lady?"

"It is a draught that will help you sleep through Legolas' night of pain."

" I wish to deal with this with my friend."

" I wont allow it. He will feel so much more pain then if you are not watching."

" Okay, if you know best then I will listen, but hear this I trust you not of myself but of Legolas for he bids me to do so and you life is in is hands. That is all." 

With that Gimli took the draught and fell into a sleep.


	5. The night

Chapter 5 The night About an hour later Legolas awoke. A sharp pain burned his shoulder and was gone. He saw Sari sitting next to him with a moist steaming towel at hand. "I am sorry. I left you for but moments to get a new towel and I see the pain has awakened you." Now that he thought about it the pain was still steadily there. It began to grow. He winced. The pain began to hurt him more. He looked into the eyes that saved him and saw her true felt sorrow and grief. With his right hand he brushed away a tear that passed her eye. " What troubles you?" " A great many things, dear Legolas." 

She didn't seem to want to continue the subject, he didn't press for more. Some how he knew she would tell him when the time was right. Suddenly she got up strode over to a desk and opened a draw. (She had of course left the towel across his shoulder.) She began rummaging through the draw and found what she was looking for. She picked up a few pieces of paper and brought it to him. He didn't see at first then it came to him.

" This is the day the fellowship left Rivendell." 

He looked at the picture long and hard, everything was the same as the day they left. 

"These are not as great but bear purpose they were all drawn by my good friend Frodo except the one you see that was Elrond's."

He looked they were so vivid and life like it brought tears to his eyes. It was the mountain pass. He saw everyone's look of dismay but his own. That was he revealed his good footing in the snow. The next was Moria. It was the Tomb of Durin, Lord of Moria; the company was all fighting Orcs. He longed to be with his friends. 

" This Drawing was done by Aragorn."

Tears mounted high in Legolas' eyes. It was the last moments of Boromir.

" It was sent over with Gandalf."

A single tear steamed down Legolas' face. She leaned over and gently kissed his brow. 

" He was great, but the easily consumed by the power of the ring."

The next was the battle at Helms Deep. He saw the valiant form of Gandalf Riding into battle. The simple thought of the beginning were he was older and bent to the great warrior Gandalf became. Smiling Legolas continued looking at all the grand pictures. She got up opened the draw and got a bag out.

" Dawn is near, I must begin to gather things of importance such as these portraits, for they mustn't be lost in this old tree forever. Sleep friend for it appears you are most certainly to live."

Sari then began to hum the loveliest tune Legolas had heard in years; slowly he drifted of to sleep. 


	6. In the woods

**_Chapter 6 In the woods_**  
The morning sun crept through the window. Gimli awoke and was most pleased to see Legolas sitting up in his bed. He was very weak though and couldn't stand. There was no sign of Sari in the room. They waited a half hour till she silently came though the door. 

"I am sorry I hope I have not worried you. I was fetching the horses they are here and no Orcs in the area."

" Sari I cannot get up"

" It is an effect of the toxin. Do not worry though, Gimli and I will help you mount the horse."

They went outside to see two beautiful stallions. The one smaller then the other was called Myst for it was gray with white flecks. The Larger of the two was called Aragorn, after the Brave King. It was all white. There was to the right a wolf. Gimli Drew his ax at the site of it. 

" Don't! The wolf is a friend, my greatest in fact. It wont bring harm any one but Orcs and enemies to me."

The wolf slowly approached Legolas and began to lick his hand.

" What Horse shall I ride and with whom?"

"You shall ride with me on Aragorn. Gimli will have some trouble keeping you on the horse. Do not worry Gimli I will take care of your friend."

"That will not be what I worry about."

" Myst will bore you well she was trained at the hands of a hobbit and prefers short masters."

They mounted Legolas then Sari helped Gimli up to his horse. Then she got on the front half of Aragorn, Legolas put his arms around her waist. 

They set off at first they said little. All they heard was the occasional yip of the wolf trying to keep up when they trotted. The Journey was slow and tiring. Finally after being driven with out rest they stopped at nightfall. They came to a place on the edge of a meadow were they would be shielded and could see others approaching. Sari dismounted and looked around. 

"This is a good place to rest from our long journey."

Gimli also dismounted and took a good look around. Then together they set up a bed and laid Legolas down in it. He fell asleep instantly. The wolf looked slowly around. He walked strait over to Legolas and lay down very close to him. 

" Are we going to build a fire to keep him warm? And get that mutt away from him!"

"Please do not raise your voice, Master Dwarf. Because we are sheltered from view does not mean of sound. And, no we will not build a fire for that may attract more then just Orcs. Also that wolf has a name it is Kingsfoil after the herb that saved Frodo's life, many a year ago. But you may simply call him King. He will keep Legolas warm tonight for that you should be grateful."

"What do you mean other things?"

"Terrible, things that lurk in the evil places of the world. Ringwriaths may be loose again and more terrible and dangerous then before."

He looked at her in disbelief. 

"But they were destroyed with at the downfall of the Ring."

She explained to him all that she did Legolas. He looked at her in great amazement.

"Your brother did all that. I cannot believe it. That is the reason for you being out here alone."

Legolas stirred and sat up.

" I can't believe how easy I am falling in and out of slumber."

The three sat for a while saying nothing. Sari got up and walked briskly in to the forest she came back with some herbs. She boiled them and gave Legolas the potion she had made. He felt better instantly. In the end the end Gimli told the two elves to go to sleep and he would stand watch. Gimli had shut his eyes for a moments rest when he heard something. King was on high alert. He got up very suddenly. The two woke immediately.

" What have you heard?" Sari whispered.

Then the Horses reared up and were gone. And as the horse pat's faded new ones came. There were more then two horses though. Sari got slowly to her feet. Then Gimli and Legolas and Gimli followed. Legolas felt his full strength returning to him. She looked into the pasture. There, as if from a dream were three black figures. A familiar felling came to Legolas and Gimli. They could not recall from where though. Sari simply, yet with great fear, whispered,

" Nazgul"


	7. Attack of the Nazgul

**_Chapter 7 Attack of the Nazgul_**

The three looked in fear at the three black riders. 

"Follow me," Sari whispered

She began leading them the long way around the meadow. It was hard work keeping their eyes on the ground so not to make a sound. Fortunately Legolas was well again and they didn't need to carry him and his full stealth was intact so he was quieter then Gimli but not as much as Sari. Then something occurred to Sari that didn't before. Hers and Legolas' Weapons! They were back at the camp. 

"Stay here" she whispered quiet, yet commandingly.

Then was gone they were perfectly still when she came back they followed her with their eyes until she was hidden by the trees. The two knew not what she had gone to go get. Legolas bowed his head as if to listen for a small sound that may signify that she needed aid. Deep down he wished to lose her no more then his friend Gimli. He then realized in those few moments of silence that he really cared about her. He heard a soft rustle in the bushes. H looked up and saw her carrying his bow, his quiver of arrows, and long white knife. She handed them to him. 

"You will need these."

To her he saw she too had a beautiful bow with a Quiver of arrows. She didn't have a knife though but a sword. The sheath was beautiful; the only one he saw that could even compare was of Aragorn that came as a gift from Galadriel. They company looked to the field but none was there. The Riders were gone. Although no word was said they all agreed to go forth in to the night silently. No sooner then out of view from the meadow, the riders sprang forth at them swords drawn. 

Gimli was stunned that he couldn't move. If it weren't for Legolas' bravery he would have perished there and then. Legolas and Sari jumped to the side while Gimli was rooted to the spot. The leading rider was about to run him down when Legolas ran forward and pushed Gimli from harms way. He couldn't see Sari. The other rider appeared above them rearing and about to fall on them when Sari Shot an arrow between the horses eyes killing it instantly. She ran forward helped the two up and she threw some more sonsinite sacks at them shielding them from view. They sprinted as far as they could until they came to a river.

"Swim," Sari commanded. 

They didn't need telling twice. As they began to wade across they heard the hoof beats. 

"Hurry!" Legolas yelled 

"Legolas Help Gimli!"

Legolas had almost forgotten that his friend feared and hated the water to a decree were he hadn't yet learned to swim. He swam to his friend and bore him on his back to the other side the three were safe and looked there the riders were standing looking at them from cross the way. Very suddenly the leader of them shot an arrow strait to the eyes of Sari. Legolas and Gimli both pushed Sari out of harms way then they got up and ran. 

" That's twice I have saved both of your lives, and twice Gimli has been saved by the bravery of Legolas, and you have both saved me life." 

Suddenly as she laughed she winced in pain and fell to the ground (Legolas caught her head from baring down on a rock) and passed out. 


	8. Falling in Love

**_Chapter 8 Falling in love_**

She awoke with pain in her chest. She had almost forgot the wound she received from the Nazgul. She looked up and saw the face of Legolas above her.

"I am sorry,"

"You have no need to be Sari. You save Gimli and my own life tonight. We are only glad to save yours, at any cost."

He looked to her shoulder, which was bleeding freely now. A look a fear, sadness, and grief came to his face. Then for a moment he smiled, and looked back at her face. 

" Besides how are we to catch up to you saving both our lives twice."

He face turned serious again. 

"When did this evil fortune happen?"

" Just after you saved Gimli. The first rider was out of our way for moments when the second rider came to me and tried to take me away on his horse. I leaped off the horse and he drew his sword to keep me on and it caught my shoulder. Then I saw you looking around for me, and the rider bearing down upon you. I fitted the bow to the string shot one at the one who tried to capture me, wounding him temporarily, and then the other at the horse. Once it fell I ran to you. At that time my wanting you to escape made me forget the scorching pain in my shoulder. I ran with you to the river and saw our luck there, which was the only to escape them. The only problem now is they know our position and they will go around that will of course buy us a large amount of time except id they find the shallows they can wade across there."

Legolas looked around Gimli was out trying to find some herbs and gather water. Then he realized that Kingsfoil the wolf was gone. Almost as if reading his mind she said, 

"Kingsfoil has gone to deliver the message of our coming. I sent him when the enemies were upon us."

After saying all that she winced again. He looked deep in her eyes and almost felt that he could feel her pain. It hurt his heart terribly to see her like this.

" You are very lucky that arrow did not pierce your heart as it is piercing mine."

With that a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wondered what had become of him he never had cried, at least since way before the downfall of the ring. He had strong feelings for her, and he wondered if he was falling in love.


	9. Arrival

**_Chapter 9 Reuniting of friends_**

In the night Gimli returned and started a fire. Legolas boiled the plants and began to clean he shoulder. Something began to cloud her eyes and wasn't speaking very much. Gimli Legolas soon grew very concerned. 

"I believe there was poison to that sword."

"Not just any kind of poison. It is the same type wound that almost made Frodo go also. I must get care from Elrond very soon or I shall pass into the shadow."

Gimli was very surprised that she spoke more then a single word at once. Legolas seemed to know she had that strength in her.

" Tomorrow we have to leave as soon as light comes. Pray she can speak or she will be lost, and us at the mercy of the Nazgul."

Morning came and to there dismay she couldn't answer nor come to consciousness. They began to despair when hoof beats were heard in the distance. 

"Hide!" 

Gimli ran and scrambled up a tree. Legolas picked a more favorable spot in some bushes close by. The beats grew continually louder. The sound awakened Sari she looked at Legolas with concern. He then heard a familiar voice call out.

"Master Dwarf, please do come down from that tree, you are looking most foolish!"

"Gandalf!" Legolas cried 

"Yes Legolas it is I and some other friends. You have obviously chosen a better hiding place then your friend Gimli for I cannot find you."

He stood up slowly and saw Sam and Frodo helping Gimli from the tree. He looked to the side and saw Aragorn the horse and Myst. Kingsfoil was there too. He felt truly happy for the first time in weeks. So happy he almost forgot the urgency for speed at this time. He looked down to see Sari by his feet. He bent down slowly saying,

" Gandalf, I think I have a friend of yours too."

He took Sari by the arm and brought it over his shoulder to support her for she was now conscious. She looked up at Gandalf and smiled. Gandalf looked at her and came to her. Tears filled his eyes, as he slowly embraced her. She followed with the tears growing. 

" Hullo," she managed

"I have not seen you in years." At this Sam and Frodo looked up. They saw her and cried,

"Ephredil!" She smiled weakly. She looked at Legolas and passed out in his arms. 

" What has happened?" said Gandalf, looking at Legolas

"We have been attacked,"

"By black riders," whispered Frodo

" Impossible, they exist but in your dreams Frodo. " Said Sam causally. Gimli and Legolas exchanged glances. 

" Do they?" Gandalf said to Legolas and Gimli

"We were indeed attacked by the Nazgul."

"I knew it, the shadow has grown in my dreams and I sense it in her. Her brother has succeeded then?" Frodo said with small accomplishment in his voice. Gandalf looked at them hard. 

" We must hurry to Rivendell she has the evil growing in her. I will speak no more of such things here." 

He looked hard at Legolas. Legolas felt as if Gandalf was finding out his feeling for Sari. They bore away on the horses. Sari rode in front of Legolas on Aragorn once again, this time he held her on though. It was about a day journey to Rivendell. Entering the gates he felt as if he were reliving the day he first came. They quickly took Sari away to the hospital wing, Where Elrond tended to her. 

"Thank you friends we owe you much praise for bringing our beloved back to us." Elrond said looking to Gimli and Legolas. Sam, Frodo, and Gandalf nodded in agreement. There he saw also Galadriel, Bilbo, and so many elves that he met on his first quest. Legolas spent most of his time by the bedside of Sari. 

On the fourth day of being there Elrond came to them saying,

" We must hold a Council Meeting. For there is a need of great emergency."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 The second Council of Elrond_**

They all came to the place of council. It was exactly the same as anyone remembered. There was seats all being filled. 

Starting from right it was Elrond at the head, and then Gandalf next came Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam. Then came Gimli and Legolas, next Galadriel, then three elves he didn't know, two empty seats then Elrond again. At last Elrond spoke,

" There is new evil that comes for revenge upon us. So great that it has followed us from middle earth." 

" The nine have risen again!" Gandalf said.

To this there was a good amount of muttering. 

" That is Impossible Gandalf old friend. Not without warning" Bilbo said

" No don't you recall the amount of warning we have dismissed that was told to us by Frodo."

"You have no proof. Except some newcomers word."

" They are not mere newcomers! These were my companions from the war of the ring!" Frodo said with unneeded loudness.

"I am also one to claim for that."

It was Sari. She was with a man he looked like someone Legolas had seen before but did not know who.

"Who questions my friends that have saved my life not once but twice?"

"Ephredil you have returned!"

" Yes, Ednocon, I have. I am here to right what is wrong and to tell you that Gandalf is indeed correct. There is now evil in outer earth. My brother is now in possession of a stone equally powerful then to the one ring."

At this time almost everyone gasped

" It cannot be true, your brother was executed for his treason of attempt to do such a thing." Ednocon claimed

At these words Sari hung her head she was about to reply when Elrond came in,

" He has escaped"

"Escaped?" he looked in disbelief "No one, unless with outside help, could've escaped that terrible place." 

Legolas grew annoyed at this elves uncertainty so he cut in,

" Why does it matter how he escape? As long as we know he did escape we must figure out how to stop him."

People nodded in agreement to his words. Ednocon choosing to ignore Legolas' word said,

" Well lady how are you so sure of this if you haven't even been here for that long?"

At this the man spoke his voice was strong and gentle in the same.

" Silence yourself Ednocon. All of you hear the tale of Ephredil and take head to what she has to say."

Sari began the story from when she saved Legolas and Gimli to them saving her and meeting Gandalf in the wild. Legolas noted some things she left out that were not much need (such as him crying and her kissing him) but t was whole and true to fact. Then she went into the tale of her twin brother hating the people for some reason and being driven to dark madness. Then using the most powerful stone on earth to destroy many living things and create Orcs and bring forth the Nazgul once again. 

" He will not come to power unless he has the other half to the stone imprisoned in the ring. That is why he hunts me so mercilessly. I alone can hold the other half of the stone."

Everyone apart from Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel were surprised, Frodo only mildly.

" I expected that much, I have seen it in my dreams." he said thoughtfully.

The others looked at her as if she had the hardest job in the world yet glad they didn't have it.

" We must go forward and destroy the ring that has brought so much evil to this grand world. Tonight we shall decide who to send to carry out this dangerous mission, after a party to celebrate the return of Ephredil."

Everyone looked around. They all seemed happy and not at the same time. Some were excited about the party and some anxious about the journey.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Party The party came later that night with great expectation. Legolas went in to the grand room where the party was held. The outfits were elegant. Everyone was clad in silver green and white. He saw some of his friends conversing and joined them. They were all happy of his and Gimli arriving, and, of course of Ephredil returning home. He was having a great time and all was well. 'The only thing that could make this better is if Sari was here' he thought to himself. Then he saw her. At the main door way she entered with the man from the council and Elrond. Dressed in White and Silver, with a Silver chain around her neck that had a small stone that was a pretty shade of purple, She was more beautiful then he could've imagined. She seemed to scan the area, looking for someone. Her eyes and Legolas' met and she began to walk towards him. The man followed. "Hello, Legolas" "How are you feeling?" he asked her politely "Much better, thank you, or should I say, thanks to you. This is my friend Aragon," 

He looked at her in amazement. 

"I thought…"

"Not Aragorn, Aragon. He is the son of Aragorn. I thought it be best if you met him,"

" I have heard stories of you Legolas, you have saved my father once or twice I have come to understand."

With that Aragon went away to talk with some of the others. Music began to play gracefully. Ephredil looked at Legolas as if to ask him if he would dance. So without a word they began to dance. They song was slow, smooth, and graceful. Then it occurred to Legolas it was the same song that she had hummed to help him to sleep in the tree. Little did they know, they were being watched by Gandalf, Elrond and, Galadriel. They danced for what seemed like hours. Then again without a word stopped and went outside to the garden. There they talked again for hours, about their journeys, their hardships, and joyous times. Legolas looked deep into her eyes ad knew he loved her with all his heart and soul. 

"I love you." He whispered softly 

"I love you too,"

She paused and something in her eyes signified something was wrong.

"It should not be this way though, I want nothing more, but we cannot, you will become a target for my brother. That will put you in considerable danger."

"Amin uuma malia." He whispered, but more softly.

"I knew I loved you for some time now. I feared this would come. I know it cannot be denied but it has come to me that we should not make it leave our mouths again. It must be secret so no one take you away from me."

Then he leaned over and kissed her. She pressed herself into his embrace and reached up and touched his face. She pulled away slowly then they made a vow to not speak of their love or show it to anyone until the dark lord was gone and danger passed. At that moment out of the bushes came Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond. 

"Please come with me." Was all Elrond said but they knew something was terribly wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 Forbidden Love_**

They followed the three till they came into a chamber that they both had not seen before. 

" We over heard you in the bushes. Is it true Ephredil, that you are in love?"

" Yes," was all Sari could come out with. Tears were shining on her cheeks. 

It was all Legolas could do from embracing her to take away the tears.

" I am very sorry Ephredil, but it cannot be aloud. You have many dear friends 

that are have already become vulnerable targets to your brother. It is for Legolas' own safety and your hearts. If something were to happen to him I don't think your heart could bear it."

" So you will forbid us to love only for her to be just as heart broken." Legolas 

said, anger growing in him and tears blurring his vision. 

" Don't you see this is the only way? For you own well being" Galadriel said 

calmly

" But we care not of the danger, we know the peril, I am willing to lose my life for her."

" It may come to that." Gandalf told him, "It would be most foolish to throw your 

life away needlessly. 

" Love cannot be simply forbidden." 

"It has to be…"

With that Sari got up and ran from the room. Legolas was going to follow when

Elrond stopped him with a look. He stood and looked at him for a minute and walked out of the room. He soon caught up with her. He stopped her and took her by the arm and embraced her. 

"Why must they have over heard, why did we fall in love?"

He had no answer to her questions. The tears were now flowing smoothly from 

his cheeks also.

"We must listen to him you know?"

"No force on this earth will stop me from loving you." Legolas said

" Nor I except the thought of it destroying you, Legolas,"

Elrond came around the corner.

"I have announced the nine to relive history by destroying the evils ring. Both of you were in that list but I am now reconsidering,

" No both of us must go, we will have to decide to try and not love the other with your wishes." At that Sari broke away from him and ran down the hallway and into her room. 

"You understand I am truly sorry for putting you through this and it is not my wishes but the way it must be."

"Who else was picked to come?" Legolas said calmly though he felt as if he could melt. He was not feeling too kindly towards Elrond.

" Frodo, Sam, Gimli, yourself, Gandalf, Sari, Ednocon, Aragon, and another elf who I will reveal tomorrow."

Then they heard someone calling Legolas' name, it was Gimli.

"Don't tell anyone of what happened tonight and maybe it can be helped."

With that Elrond walked away towards Sari's room and half way he met up with Gandalf. Gimli came around the corner. 

"Hello old chap, where were you all night?" it was very apparent that Gimli had a little too much brandy from the party.

"I don't know…"

"Well you missed a grand time. You would have much more fun then whatever you were doing out here. Anyway, have you seen Sari I believe she has missed a grand time also,"

Legolas led Gimli to his room and left him there, but instead of going to his own room decided to go out to the garden.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 Explanations_**

Sari had lain down in bed and was crying softly to her self when Elrond and Gandalf walked in. 

"Why did you have to do that?"

"What fall in love?!? It cannot be helped. I do not wish to stop it either!" 

"But you must! Do you wish him dead?"

"I will protect him,"

"But your brother is very strong, he will if he finds out make him a target. He won't last long against the power of your brother. He would kill him or use him to get to you or even worse, turn him to the dark side." Gandalf said kindly to Sari,

" That will simply not make me not love him."

"As I said before you must if you care for his well being," Elrond was speaking harshly to Sari. This surprised Gandalf.

" Elrond be careful how you speak to Ephredil, it may come back to haunt you later." He looked at Gandalf then to Sari 

"I am sorry but I have already lost a daughter to love, and I do not wish to lose another. You may not be my true daughter but I love you as one. Please stop this, I only want the best for you and not to lose you."

" It is not a sure thing that I will die,"

" Not you, but him then,"

"Go now, I will consider your words of guidance and think hard."

" I ask you not to consult with Legolas though,"

"What!"

"It will make t harder to make the right decision, so I ask you not to take council with him."

" Please go."

With that they both left the room and she began to weep bitterly. She got up went to the door and found it locked.

"I must find Legolas." She whispered to herself. She strode over to the window and grabbed a vine and climbed down to the ground where she found Legolas alone in the garden. She ran to him and embraced him. 

"They told me not to speak with you, Sari,"

"I know, for they told me the same thing."

" I still don't understand how this puts me in danger, and how you already are."

At these words Sari drew the chain out from her neck and held up the stone on it. It was not purple anymore though it was greenish-blue. 

"This is the stone that can bring the evil dark lord to power. He must never have it. The power in this stone could have easily overpowered the one ring of power. It began many years ago when a Sorcerer made a ring and poured all his power and might into it. He was evil and good all at once. He was feared and loved above all things. Most of all he was loved by his wife. She was a beautiful elf maiden with pale blue eyes and golden hair he loved her dearly. She had twins a boy and a girl. The dark lord Sauron learned of his great power and vowed to have it. So he destroyed his wife and blamed it on the Elf Ring Bearers. He was so upset that he lost his wife that he lost power, it dwelled in the stone of many colors. One day the Sorcerer's children were captured. 

He said he would give up his Stone, just as long as the elf lords with the rings never touched it. As soon as he took the Stone off Sauron told the truth of his wives murder and tried to kill him. Weak and powerless he fled to his children in the dungeon. He quickly split the stone in half and gave it to each of them. He soon after died. Sauron came and disposed of the body he told the two lies of his father being killed by the Elf kings. One believed it he soon after turned to darkness and the daughter trusted her friends the elves and was tormented for it. She had soon built up such immunity for torture that she escaped. She came and dwelt with the Elf kings and they loved her as a daughter.

After Sauron was destroyed the brother vowed to kill the elf kings, who strongly opposed the Dark lord. With the evil power of his father in the stone he grew strong in the darkness and waited for the perfect time to destroy the ones who destroyed the ring, and thus take over the world. Before he came to power the elf kings captured him and put him in the dungeons of Anor. His sister who still thought there was hope for her beloved brother came and set him free. He then tried to force her to evil and she fled into the Woods of no Return. There he hunted her and forced out all living creatures she dwelt there waiting for her brother to find her or some sign of hope. The elf kings despaired over their lost loved one. They knew she needed to stay away to keep Rivendell safe.

Then one day in the wild she heard a loud voice and the cry of Orcs. She ran to investigate and found an injured Dwarf and Elf in great need. She brought them to heath and they set out to Rivendell

I believe that you know the rest of the story."

"You are the one tormented by Sauron, keeper of the stone, and your father…"

"Yes, that is why you have become a notable target for him. He will become more powerful then anything on this planet if he gets the other half of this stone."

The stone was now a violent red. He couldn't help but feel bad for her she was tortured by the ultimate torturer and lived no less able to laugh and be merry.

" Now you've done it."

She looked at him questioningly.

" I am involved and I will, till my dearth, protect you."

Tears formed in her eyes 

" I love you, more then ever Legolas."

" Well we've got something in common."

He held her in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead until dawn came.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Forbidden Again.

When Sari did not exit her room Gandalf and Elrond went in and found her gone. They new she must of climbed out the window to find Legolas. As they had feared he was gone also. The entire council of Elrond was looking for them everywhere. 

"That poor girl, I should have not said those harsh words last night Gandalf. Now she probably hates me and left and will never return."

"Do not even speak of such things! She has probably found Legolas and they are in the garden together unharmed. You know she would have wanted to dwell with him after all that has happened."

"I know, I know. I am very worried about her though."

The two of them began to search the garden it was not long before they found both of them. They were both asleep. Sari's head was on his shoulder and his head on hers. Gandalf went over to them and aroused them. Elrond spoke softly to Sari.

"I am truly sorry. You must understand that it must be stopped for both of your sakes!"

"Yes, yes we understand that. Please there is no way that we can stop though. Can we just keep it secret and let no ears hear until he is overtaken?"

"No, you cannot he can read his sisters thoughts."

Sari knew that because she could see his thoughts also when near enough. 

"That day may never come."

"Yes it will and you know it." 

"Okay but we will not just fall out of love."

"As I said before it must."

"Please," Legolas speaking at last. " I know what we stand against. In life or death I can protect Sari I will. I have also come to understand he hates me also, and the other remaining members of the fellowship. So I am hunted any way, what difference will it make?

"A lot." Gandalf said smoothly. " He wants Ephredil to marry his right hand man. So that if he ever died. The world would be at an evil rule. So by her loving you that would prevent that so he will loath you with a passion. The dark lord would not simply kill you but torture you without end. So a punishment to both of you."

"I care not." He said it exactly the same as the night before. " I will go with her in to the pits of his domain if she lead me there."

"It may come to that you know. And you would let him suffer this kind of death Ephredil."

"No"

They all looked at her in surprise.

"I would die first."

Legolas smiled at her determined heart. She loved him as he loved her. He knew for sure at that moment. 

"I still forbid it."

They knew they wouldn't win. With a look at each other they gave up. 

"Okay, I will stop for his sake." She felt the tears burning in her eyes again. 

"Yes the same will go for me. Please leave us now alone for a moment."

Gandalf got up and walked away, Elrond did but was a little more hesitant. 

"We must keep it secret from them." Legolas whispered

" I know I feel guilty lying to them but they don't understand,"

"Tsk Tsk, lying to Elrond and Gandalf. What a shame. Shame on you!"

They both turned and saw the large shape of a man emerge from the bushes."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 New Friends_**

"Aragon! Please do not reveal us!"

"Take it easy, take it easy Sari for the last however many years we have been best friends keeping unneeded secrets from Elrond. Why stop now when we have got something important to keep from him! Do not fret! I will keep this secret in high regard. Why didn't you tell me in the first place? You know how I am about interfering with such things." He smiled again.

"Yes you are a true friend. Thank you. Wait a minute you foul scoundrel you have been spying on us this entire time haven't you!"

He smiled slyly. Imitating a childes voice he said

" I was only in the bushes picking berries, and looking out for my best friend, meant nothing by it."

"You have my trust Aragon as I once trusted your father. Thank you"

"Be careful though. Sari, you've been my best friend for so many years now and you Legolas well I hope we become grand friends."

"I think we already have."

With that they set off to the castle. When they arrived Elrond looked suspiciously at the three of them. Sari and Legolas seemed merry and the look on Aragon's face was more innocent then usual. 'Very suspicious' thought Elrond sitting down at his usual spot at the head of the table. There were only nine other settings then his this time. There was also strange elf that sat next to Ednocon that no one seemed to know. 

"You are the nine Warriors chosen to go against the nine Nazgul and reunite the stone of many colors to good. This is Shimshel he is a wise elf who will guide you through the evil of this land.

You will leave just before the sun rises tomorrow, Gandalf will be your leader, I am sure that goes with out saying though. Also Ephredil will now be called Sari so the evil will never hear her true name. You will first go to that land of Nublar. A messenger came saying ' Send help… it is needed' and rode off with out another word. He said the king of that place specifically asked for you nine to receive the urgent news there. Then you will continue on down the river of Isla. You will leave give the news to us here, and then you shall continue on forward on the course that deems best. You are now to go and get rest. Aragon, Sari please stay after I would like a private word with the two of you."

Then everyone left and Legolas went to his room and waited for the two. That is what they told him to do.

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

" Aragon I know that you know of hers and Legolas' secret do not deny it."

"Okay then I wont but she has told me that they are not in love anymore or at least not trying to be."

"Is this true Ephredil?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well then you may go but I still want a word with Aragon."

She left looking relieved. She went immediately to Legolas' room to wait for Aragon there with Legolas.

" If you indeed spoke the truth, which I hardly believe, I need you to keep a close eye on them. The dark lord will try and destroy her and him if he can. It must not happen. They are too dear to all of us."

"You know lord she is very dear to me and I would allow no such thing."

"You have the heart of your father."

"Thank you"

"Go now be merry with them. I know that is were you wish to be at this moment."

He left and joined Sari and Legolas. That night Aragon took the two to his most favorite spot in the entire castle. The rooftop was the most quiet and peaceful spot there. You could see mountains, valleys, marshes and more beautiful sites then the eye could take in.

" I have never seen a more beautiful land then this." Legolas said in awe.

"This is the most beautiful place on the entire castle and I was the only one ho knew about it, until know."

They didn't seem to listen. They were both silent and Aragon slowly left them alone. 

" Legolas,"

"Hmm…"

"Tomorrow we begin our journey. It could be the beginning of the end for either of us."

He looked at her. She looked frightened to death. 

" Well, if it is comforting to you, I would spend the beginning of the end of me with no one else but you."

"That is comforting in one sense but distressing in another."

"I know but there is no way I can say anything that could be much of a comfort on this day, of sorrow and pain. If it means anything I don't think evil was to vanquish good."

"That brings more comfort then almost anything I think…"

" You know what's funny. If it weren't for Gimli and his large mouth you wouldn't have had to rescue and we would not be here now with each other I should thank my friend. I have not spent much time with him lately and I am beginning to feel guilty about it."

"I hear tell that he spends most of his time in the presence of lady Galadriel. So he may not of noticed as much as he would."

They both laughed. 

"We should most certainly cherish that laugh because there may not be much reason in these new hard times that we will. I should also suspect that after tomorrow we might not have time to ourselves."

She looked at him. 

"Was it that terrible the first time you journeyed?"

"Not really at the beginning but mid to end was torturous. Every day I wished it wasn't me that Elrond sent. Now that its over I am glad he did."

" We must return before Elrond discovers us up here."

They went down stairs out of the secret way and each back to their own bedrooms, wondering how their next adventure would begin.


	16. chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 The Beginning _**

Sari awoke to a knocking on her door the next morning. There was no hint of sun shining in the sky yet. She got up got dressed and opened the door. It was Aragon.

"Good morning, have a nice sleep?" he said cheerily.

"No, I have been anxious to death tossing and turning all night."

" Me too," he said in his normal tone.

They went downstairs to meet with everyone. The nine ate a quick breakfast and went outside to mount their horses. Gandalf was in the front with Shadowfax, a horse that had been his before he had his staff at hand and the Orchrist at his belt. Then came Shimshel on savage looking horse with no name he had no weapon but a knife at his waist. Sari was next with a bow and Quiver of arrows and the same sword upon her belt. She bore on Aragorn. She was closely followed by Aragon on a horse named Fellowship and the sword of his father upon his waist. Then came Sam on, believe it or not, Bill the pony he received in Bree long ago. He had Sting, which he had received form Frodo long ago. ' I not feel right taken your sword into battle Mr. Frodo.' was all Sam said at that time Frodo waved him off. He had a new Sword at belt that he called "Orcs bane" for it had slain many Orcs before that time. 

Frodo was riding a pony named Isla for the river, after Sam. He had Ors bane with him. Gimli was next in line on the horse Myst and his ax upon his belt with some dwarf mail he had found in storage in Rivendell. He still made light of all his burdens. Legolas came next on a horse that was all black and very feral to anyone but him. He had the same bow and arrows given to him as a gift from Galadriel and the same long white knife. Ednocon brought up the rear on Simset, a horse from his native dwellings in Isla Somonos. He had a saber in sheath on his belt. 

Gandalf looked at everyone and smiled. 

"This reminds me so much of my original journey. I truly miss the ones who have experienced the first time trouble came."

All the original members of the Fellowship of the ring bowed their heads in remembrance of Boromir, Merry, Pippin and their second followed Leader, Aragorn. Even Aragon began to bow his head remembering the stories of his father. He had not known him much but loved him all the same. 

"We must begin now if we want secrecy." Shimshel said with a trace of annoyance in his voice. Sari thought he was being disrespectful, for she saw this as her friends almost moment of silence and him speaking out for unwanted reality. She gave him a look of venom. To her surprise he returned the stare. 

"Shimshel is correct we must leave now." Gandalf said looking weary.

They then set off with heavy hearts towards the north. They had traveled a long while when Gandalf spoke out,

" We must stop and rest or our horses will fail us. Here will eat our first meal as the Company of the stone."

That boosted every ones spirits except Shimshel. Nothing seemed to make him smile except the talk of war and confronting Orcs. Sari's trust began to fade in the elf. She had never really liked him and something about him didn't seem right. 

"Gandalf, may Legolas, Aragon, and I go see what information of this land we can gather?"

He looked questioningly at her and grew suspicious. Elrond had told him of Aragon's promise to keep an eye on the two elves but hadn't trusted it. 

"Yes, you may, but be back quick there is evil stirring in these woods, and I should not like to have to come and rescue you."

The three turned and set off in the woods. Gimli looked at Gandalf not knowing what to think of his friend's sudden interest in being with the elf-girl and man. 

"He acts as if he were a child again, Gandalf."

"I have noticed it also, Gandalf," said Frodo coming into the conversation.

"Elves never age, so that isn't all so unusual" "But he is different, Gandalf, he used to act beyond his years now he is, well, before them." Gimli said " I believe that he feels the same age as he was when he set out from his first journey, remember Frodo. He was delivering news from his father the King of Mirkwood. He never really had a true good childhood, being raised as a prince." "Do you think so Gandalf?" 

" No, dear Gimli I truthfully do not, I think I know the true reason, but I cannot tell it to you not now. I will leave that to Legolas himself when he thinks the times right."

" Oh, Gandalf you crafty old wizard. Leave it to you to put leave us hanging like that."

"I think you should ask your friend yourself, you stupid Dwarf."

" I bid you not to speak of my friend in that matter, Shimshel." Gandalf said harshly to Shimshel.

"Why you high on yourself little…" Gimli began

"Please Gimli do not return the insult. We must put an end to this if we are to continue this journey."

Meanwhile deep in the forest Aragon, Legolas, and Sari were having a great time talking and telling jokes. 

"Shh…" Aragon said quietly 

They stopped immediately and looked at him. Then they heard it also. It was the sound of many feet hitting the ground. They quickly got low to the ground so not to be seen. Then they saw them. There was hundreds of Orcs, marching toward the east. 

"We must warn the others," whispered Aragon fearfully.

" No need for hurry I don't think they hunt us."

Even as her words left her mouth the three slowly began to creep away. Once out of sight they got up and ran the rest of the way. When they arrived there were panting and exhausted.

"What has happened to you?" Ednocon said doubtfully. 

"Orcs, there was hundreds of them." Legolas said between breaths.

"What? Where?" Gandalf said rising to his feet, "What mischief have you done?"

"We did nothing wrong. They didn't see us. We heard them got low and silently crept away."

"I do not think they hunt us Gandalf." Sari said respectfully. "They were marching to the land beyond the mountains that we do not pass. I have heard them speak of it in my little tree. They are going to a new Mordor. It is called Mordor Minor, and Mordor Major is beyond them. They claim no one can go into Mordor Major and come out with the most evilness in them. For the dark lord would torture them till they became like the Wraiths it scares me just to think of such a place."

"You speak no lies, young one for I have come in site of such a place." Came Shimshel."

Everyone seemed to have a new fear in them that was terrifying to even think about.

"Well we must continue now away from the trail of the Orcs. Lets hope our paths don't ever take us into this new fear."

No one spoke of getting away from that spot, so silently they all packed up and mounted and began to travel again to Nublar.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17 The song_**

They were all silent at first. Everyone seemed to be listening for signs of Orcs. There was no sound to be heard though except the hooves and birds singing in the trees. After a while though even the birds grew quiet. Nobody seemed to take it as a good omen. After a while they grew sort of scared hearing nothing in a vast area of trees without a single bird. Sari had begun to grow tired of the font of the line so she dropped back next to Legolas. 

"There is a silence in this wood that I do not trust." 

"Nor do I" said Aragon dropping back also.

"It reminds me of the forest of Fanghorn, remember Legolas," said Gimli joining in on the talk. "That's where we found Merry and Pippin." Gimli looked at the ground still remembering his old friends.

"Yes, but they are not alone. They dwell with Aragorn in his Castle. Don't you recall seeing them there before we came that was the last place we went. Except to see Goldilocks."

"Oh! You have seen her then, how is she?" said Sam also coming over "and Frodo and Elanor and my other children."

"They are fine I think she has six children now?"

"Oh Sam, you're a grandfather I had not known little Goldilocks was married, to whom?" said Frodo excitedly

"I did not know of her having a child, but she is married to, believe it or not Faramir Took, son of Peregrin Took."

" Well I wouldn't have guessed that!" Frodo said with surprise

"What are their names, Legolas?"

"There is Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise, and Rose, Bilbo, Boromir, and a boy named Legolas is on his way." Legolas said and smiled remembering Goldilocks telling him she would name her son after him. 

They spoke more of this matter when it started to grow dark and they all grew silent again. Then they all stopped without a word and set up to sleep there for the night. There was a good amount of argument about whether or not to build a fire. It was decided to build one but keep it small so not to attract unwanted enemies. The company set up and lay down to sleep through the night. There were some undefined noises in the dark that prevented most from slumber. Eventually, every one but Legolas had fallen asleep. He had sat up against a tree and was staring blankly into the fire. He heard something coming from his right. He looked up and saw Sari looking back at him. Legolas thought she was very beautiful in the firelight. 

"I don't trust these woods at all, Sari"

"I don't think any of us do, except maybe Shimshel. He seems too unafraid to be a trusted friend. I am awake because I saw him in a dream. He had betrayed us all for my brother and was about to kill me and take the stone when I woke up."

"I haven't yet slept and I don't need to. There is a shadow growing in my mind and I will not rest until it goes away. I fear it. Last time I felt this feeling was the day before Boromir died. I am growing steadily anxious and fearing this Nublar."

"I know, for I am feeling a similar feeling. I believe we will discover something terrible in that land or at least near it. I fear the Orcs that we passed on the road. They where like the ones that had slain Boromir. They were Orcs that were breed to be stronger faster and swifter in the sunlight. I believe that they were Uruk-Hai."

Legolas shuddered at the name of the name of the Orcs that had killed his friend. They were extremely hard to kill and were strong in daylight. They were silent for some time, looking into the fire until Legolas spoke.

"What was the song you sung for me in the tree, and the same we danced to at the celebration?"

"It is the song of a journey, Gandalf used to sing it to me as a lullaby when I was younger," she began to sing the true words to the most beautiful song he had heard in his whole life.

Far away in the land of Lorien Lives the beauty of this earth, where my heart has been 

_Till the day the shadow fell_

_The next of daylight No one could tell_

The dark lord released his evil, malice, and spite Plunged the earth into an endless night 

_His Hatred and anger grew_

_To an unknown person that no one knew_

_The ring has been forged_

_The fate of many has been sealed_

_The endless darkness hit the field_

_The nine set to do their cause_

_To destroy the dark one his evil flaws_

_They entered the mystical gate_

_One had fallen, to his fate_

_Orcs and Goblins destroyed their friend_

_Took two away to torment and end_

_The fellowship broke that was the end_

_Two Hobbits and Three of the free race_

_Destined to go to a different place_

_Set out from there never feeling quite so alone_

_Two to destroy evil, three to save friend_

_Then war broke out against the dark one_

_One of the hobbits almost destroyed by deceit_

_The Three found a long lost friend_

_The two to the tops of the doom_

_Three into valiant battle_

_My heart mourns for those who were lost._

_The memories are endless, forgotten and tossed_

_The unknown fear was then destroyed_

_The shadows faded_

_The sun has come again_

_Soon to be destroyed once again..._

"There is a some other verses in the center and end but I do not fully know the words, you should ask Gandalf some time. He might tell you."

" No I don't think I would anytime soon. Now would you to please stop this madness and return to your slumber."

The two jumped up in surprise. They saw Gandalf sitting up looking at them and they began to laugh.

"I'm sorry Gandalf have we woke you."

"Not really you but that song. It would bring me out of any sleep it is so beautiful, especially of the mouth of Sari. Now both of you must rest. If it helps Legolas I will watch for the remainder of the night."

"Okay, Gandalf you win we…"

"Of course I win, I am Gandalf the white. I always win. Now go to sleep not another word."

They both chuckled and set their heads on the ground and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Nublar

**_Chapter 18 Nublar_**

Everyone awoke in good spirits. They packed their things and traveled. There wasn't much said and most of the time they were galloping to get further, faster. They stopped only for lunch and they only stayed there for about half an hour. They continued on for several more hours. Finally Gandalf spoke,

"Once we pass over that hill we will be there." He pointed to a hill that as a little less then a league off. They rode on for some more time till they were at the foot of the hill. Sari, Gandalf, Aragon, and Ednocon looked worried. Darkness came and they reached the top of the hill. Then they saw it. There were three white towers looming over them in the darkness. There were windows but no light was seen in them. They all thought this strange.

"Something is not right." Ednocon said, looking at the towers with some trace of fear in his voice.

"What is not right?" Gimli said curiously.

"The tower windows are always lit to show that Nublar is a great city, but tonight, of all nights when the king should be expecting us they are dark, no noise can be heard to me either. Every night the king celebrates with his court." Aragon said wisely.

They came to the gates of the city and opened them. What they saw was frightening. Nothing. 

"There is usually something to show us that there is at least living in this city, am I correct Gandalf." Sam said 

"Yes Samwise do not put such ideas into my head though."

"The Grand gates Of Nublar" Sari said looking forward. Before them stood the tallest tower and at the base there were two large doors. Gandalf bent down and was looking at some footprints in the sand. Everyone scattered apart now and was examining things carefully. 

Shimshel went directly to the doors, closely followed by Sari. When they drew nearer they saw that they were open a little bit. Shimshel went forth and stuck his head through the narrow opening, let out a gasp, and went in. Sari went after but when she entered she screamed. Aragon ran through to see what caused her to scream. Legolas came directly after. Neither of them trusted Shimshel and didn't take their eyes off sari when she followed him. Everyone else was about 10 yards behind when the two entered, hands on their sheaths. When they entered they were stunned also. Once inside they froze. Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, and Ednocon came through next. 

What they saw was the most terrifying any of them had ever seen. There seemed to be the entire population of the city hanging in the main Hall. There was elf- men, women and children, all dead hanging by their throats.

"Oh my!" Sam shouted and was out the door.

"Frodo bring him back quickly! Blindfolded, if it is necessary."

Frodo sprang after Sam. Sari was on the floor crying to herself softly. Aragon by her side trying to comfort her, and Shimshel was standing looking at some of the bodies' s if to identify what did this. The two hobbits came in, 

"He was vomiting something awful but he is okay now." The two hobbits looked around and they just closed their eyes.

"Orcs" Shimshel said casually still looking at the bodies.

"The Uruk-Hai in the wilderness is more like it, servants of my brother. "Sari said between sobs. 

"Most likely" Shimshel said again with too much of a matter-of-fact tone to his voice. "I must say your brother did a fair good job to them 

"These were people. Please speak with more respect for them."

"Were, was the key word in there Legolas."

"Fool," Legolas said hatred growing for him. "These were lives that were taken needlessly."

"Were they? I am sure once news came of the stone being true they would have joined the battle with you and the dark lord would have had to have another couple armies to defeat them."

" Joined with you, don't you mean us?" Legolas said 

"Another couple of armies! How do you know this information Shimshel?" Ednocon said reaching for his sheath. 

Shimshel strode over to the window and put his pack on the ground searching for something. Just then Frodo and Sam cam threw the door. 

Shimshel pulled out a horn and said,

" No, I do not mean us I mean you, and soon to be none of us," he said with anger and hatred in his voice.

"Put the horn down Shimshel." Gandalf said commandingly. Then Shimshel turned walked over to Sari and lifted her off her feet. Legolas quickly fitted an arrow to his bow. No one had seen it but his knife still drawn and now at her throat. 

"Put the bow down Legolas, or I may have to destroy your beloved." Legolas dropped the bow in fear for him hurting Sari. Shimshel then held the horn to his lips and blew hard and loud. Everyone had to hold his or her ears it was so loud. When he stopped, there came hundreds of Orc cries from the forest. Shimshel then turned and said,

"It was the dark kings request not for me to kill her, unless she got out of control and she has so I think I shall" he turned around threw her on the ground and rose the knife above her head. At that moment Legolas fitted his legendary bow with an arrow and shot. There was a sharp twang and Shimshel fell on top of Sari. Legolas and Aragon ran to her to see if she was all right. They threw the body of Shimshel to the side and looked at Sari. She was crying and she had a very minor cut on her throat, other then that she was fine. The two helped her up and she embraced Legolas. 

" I am so sorry."

"You have no need to be Sari, I should be. I trusted that poor excuse for a elf." Gandalf said wisely.

" I knew it all along though, it was in my dream."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Sari looked into Legolas' eyes and whispered, 

"Thanks again now we are most certainly even." She said so no one but Legolas could hear her. " We must hurry he has told the Orcs of our position, if we want to escape we must go now!" With that everyone fled to the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Escape the Tower

When the company reached the door though they were to late. Orcs had already filled the entrance to the city.

"Trapped!" Sam moaned. 

"We cannot give up until we are all dead or no hope is left." Aragon cried.

"The back door! There must be another exit!" Gimli said hopingly. Ednocon, Legolas, and Aragon worked and shut the door and locked it. There was a loud bang on the door. 

"They're trying to get through!" Frodo said looking more frightened then if he had seen the Balrog at his front door. "The stairs, quickly. We cannot fight this amount of Orcs." Gandalf said looking to the stairs. Everyone ran up the stairs with as much speed as they could muster. They heard a loud clang and the sound of Orcs flooding into the main hall. "Gandalf we cannot run to the top were we would block ourselves in! Sari cried. She had stopped and was looking out the window at an enormous tree that wasn't very far from it. 

" Legolas your bow,"

Legolas looked out and saw what she meant he scooped up some rope from the ground and tied it to one end of his arrow. He fit it to the string and shot. He struck the tree exactly where he meant it too.

"Sam, Frodo! Come you will go first." They tied the rope to the balcony and gave them some fabric that was strong enough to hold them. The two hobbits grabbed on and swung down. They landed as some Orcs came up the stairs. Sari shot her arrows and killed four Orcs through the throat before they were upon them. She then drew her sword and begun to fight. Legolas had to admit she was very skillful in the way of the sword. Aragon joined her. He drew his fathers sword and begun to fight with the fierceness if his father. Gandalf and Gimli also joined combat Legolas took up his bow and begun to slay many when he realized they needed to escape. 

"Gimli! Go! Join the Hobbits!" he cried. Gimli ran up the steps and took up another fabric and slid down the rope. 

"Ednocon…" he began

" I'm going already." Ednocon cut him off. 

"Gandalf you must go now also, we have no hope left in fighting." Gandalf went up took hold of the fabric and slid down.

" Aragon go now or you will never leave this place."

Aragon went to the window and called out to Legolas,

"Take care of her or I will not let you forget it!" and was gone.

Sari had now killed the last of the Orcs there and ran over and shut the door because now more were coming. As she made the final effort to close the door she collapsed form exhaustion. Legolas ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. 

"Come on we mustn't give up. Wake up, Sari!" 

When she made no attempt to get up he lifted her and saw she had fainted. He brought her to the window where the air made her stir. 

" What?" she began.

" We have to slid down the rope to safety," he picked up the last piece of fabric as the Orcs came through the door. He fitted the fabric to the rope and with her in his arms slid down. The Orcs had begun to rain arrows down at them when they were half way down the rope. The two got there safely, but as he set his feet down to the branch it broke. They began to fall when both hit their heads on lower branches and were knocked unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Regrouping

Sari woke on the ground with the company above her. When she opened her eyes they all sighed in relief. 

"That fall could've killed you." Gandalf said with a note of scolding in his voice. 

"What, where am I? The last I remember is pushing against the door in the tower."

"Then how did you get here? Where's Legolas?" Gimli said with concern. 

Sari looked at him. 

"He's not here he must of taken me out of the room. I don't remember anything of sliding or falling or even getting up from the place where I fell in the tower." She looked up and saw him.

"Legolas!"

"Yes we know where is he Sari?" Gimli said worrying for his friend.

"There in the tree. Look!"

They all looked up and saw him dangling from a branch not moving. 

"Ednocon, go and fetch him we must hurry and get away from this place." Gandalf said in a commanding tone. "Aragon carry her she may be injured more then we think. Gimli you will help Ednocon carry Legolas."

With that Sari felt herself being lifted off the ground from her knees and shoulders by Aragon. She looked into his eyes and saw that he had been crying.

"Why were you weeping friend?"

" I thought I had lost my best friend. I told Legolas to look after you and when you returned lifeless I thought it was too much for him, and he died to the cause, keeping my promise. He is also one of my best friends I would not bear easily the loss of him either."

"Oh, please do not make him promise such things again. He would die for a promise." She paused for a moment "Where are we going?"

"To a protected spot deep in the woods where no Orc could find us. We will be safe there 'till you and Legolas recover."

They said nothing more till Gandalf stopped in front of a tree and whispered some words into it and a door in he ground opened. Then he went in followed by Frodo and Sam, then by Aragon carrying Sari. There were five small cots, two chairs, and a fireplace in the room. Frodo and Sam Went and sat down on one of the beds, resting from the walk. Aragon walked over and set Sari on furthest one. Then went and sat in a chair looking at the door anxiously. Gandalf had just started a fire when there was a knock. 

"Who's there?"

"It is us. We have Legolas He is alive. He is unconscious " Ednocon called out. Gandalf walked over and opened the door. They were carrying Legolas and the two walked over and set him gently on the bed. Gandalf went to him and looked him over. Sari glanced at him for a moment and saw blood trickling down the side of his face and couldn't bear it. She looked away. 

"He is okay I think. A terrible gash on his forehead but I think he will survive. Aragon give me the bowl of water I need to clean his wound." Aragon got up and gave the bowl near the fire to Gandalf. 

Ednocon and Gimli had both sat down on separate beds. Ednocon was watching Gandalf work, and Gimli just sat with his head bowed in his hands. 

Gandalf touched the wound with the towel and Legolas stirred, and woke.

"What, where am I, where is Sari?" he said quickly 

"Slow down Legolas are fine and so is Sari she is over there looking at you right now. Please don't tilt your head though I'm trying to get the bleeding to stop." Gandalf said comfortingly. 

"Is every one okay?" he asked. 

"Yes, except Shimshel, you did a good job on him, the right thing I should most certainly say. He was a traitor. I would have kept him alive to stand trail, but I think your way was more appropriate at the moment. Sari is weak but all right. Tell us what happened after we all left we cannot tell. Sari doesn't remember anything."

" She passed out from exhaustion, after killing all the Orcs and shutting that large door. I went to her took her up in my arms and bore her down the rope as the Orcs came through the door. We got there safely, save her not being entirely conscious. I put my feet down on the branch and we fell. That is the last I remember."

"That is where we found you." Aragon said to him

"You saved my life again Legolas. It is becoming insane the amount of times you come to my rescue." Sari whispered softly. "I must sleep now my head is throbbing most wildly." She rolled over in her bed and fell asleep.

" She is strong, don't you think so Legolas." Gandalf said looking to Legolas

"Very, if it were any other person out there I am sure they would have perished."

"You still love her don't you, Legolas"

Frodo, Sam, and Ednocon looked at her in surprise. But not nearly to that which matched Gimli. Aragon just looked into the fire. Gandalf stared at Legolas. Legolas looked around at them and then said to Gandalf.

"Yes, I still love her."

" What? Why didn't you tell me, Friend?" Gimli said in a very surprised voice.

"It had to be kept secret, I am sorry."

"It's okay, but is it a bad thing Gandalf?" Gimli said looking to Gandalf

"No, it is not. Its puts both of them in grave danger." He paused for a moment. "Aragon, you knew didn't you?" he added.

"Yes but I don't think it fair to do this to them. I didn't find it my place to tell on them either."

"Don't you understand the danger they are both in?"

"Yes, but I still don't think that it is well for you to forbid it."

"Yes Gandalf, I understand and…" Legolas started. 

"I understand. So what difference does it make to not allow it when we are just going to not stop." Sari finished sitting up. 

Legolas turned his head for the first time. He smiled at seeing her alive and well. She returned the smile but stopped and looked to Gandalf. In that world it was a sign of strength to old some ones glare, the one who broke first was inner weakest. She held his stare for more time then any had ever done. It amazed them to see such strength to hold Gandalf's terrifying glare. What amazed them more was the fact that he turned away first, showing that he was weaker then her.

"All right, you win Sari, I will not speak anymore of the matter. I knew it could not be forbidden but Elrond told me to stop it if I could. I tried to follow his commands but you are stronger and I agree with you, that it cannot be forbidden. I do not however think that it is wise to be in love." 

At that Gandalf told them he was going for a walk and not to worry because he was able to escape them with ease, if he were found. He opened the door and left.

"Wow, Sari you have some inner strength to have beat Gandalf's stare none of us could do so ever. How did you do it?"

"He can defeat you because he is very wise and very powerful. He owns the ring also so that aids him. I myself am able to for three reasons, I have the stone of many colors upon my neck and carry it with me always, I have gained much wisdom through my travel, and I have love in my heart. The first two alone give me enough strength to match him but the third allows me to beat him." she smiled and turned to Legolas. "I do not want such things to linger in my mind. Is anyone able to sing a song? Perhaps one from the fellowships original journey. Frodo? Sam? Legolas? Have you any song that we can hear." Then a voice sang out that was of Aragon. 

All that is gold does not glitter, Not all who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not whither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost; From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; 

**_Renewed shall be blade that was broken_**

_The crownless shall again be king._

"The riddle of Strider," Frodo said bowing his head. He remembered the day he met his friend at the inn at Bree. "Oh, I miss him so." 

"We all do. He is not dead though. Great kings never die. That was told to me when my father died. I leaned soon after that he had evil in him so he was not truly a great king. You father though was. He may still awaken yet."


	21. 21

Chapter 21 The Song of the King

A few hours passed before Gandalf returned, when he did though there was a look of concern on his face. 

"What is wrong, Gandalf?"

"There was a voice in the woods, it was singing the riddle of Elessar. It echoed through the woods. It was so loud it frightened me. Have any of you sung that song?

"Yes I sung the song of my father. What has happened?"

Gandalf turned and looked into the fire, he began to murmur a song that they hadn't heard before, 

_The song of a king, a King of old_

_Who sat on his throne with a crown of gold_

_Will awaken to the great song of He _

_Sung in the land across the Sea_

_ The answer will come from him and his Queen_

_ From a son sorely missed, long unseen_

_To the aid of the called, he will fly_

_For great Kings will never die…_

Every one looked around at Aragon then to Gandalf.

"What was that Gandalf?" Frodo said just above a whisper.

"It is a song in Elven-lore that is very ancient. It was made about the same time as the first Rings were forged. It is part of a longer song that I do not remember the words to. Strangely, it came to my head with out my even trying to remember it. It is strange how it makes perfect sense at the moment."

"It is strange, but I highly doubt the fact that my father could come back. So I don't think it is well that we discuss such matters. I believe it is time to set out for the river again. Gandalf have you found a way to travel to the river.

"Yes, I have. I have also found some Boats we can travel by," then he said to Sari and Legolas "If you are well enough we shall leave now."

"Yes we are." Legolas said looking at Sari. 

They set out from the tree with higher hopes. Gandalf led them far north. He set a quick pace, so the hobbits were hurrying quite a bit. 

After only about a half a days travel they came to a spot on the river where three boats were pulled up against the shore. 

"Who will be riding with who, Gandalf?" Sam asked looking at Frodo.

" To the First boat it will be Ednocon, Frodo and I, to the second Sari, Aragon The Last will bear Gimli, Sam, and Legolas. That is what I have decided I do not want to hear complaints from anyone. Now load your things into your boats and we will be off."

So everyone loaded up and set off. About Midday Sam had grown board and was looking over the side of the boat. He saw some fish over the side and gasped, he never really saw fish up close in the wild. Gimli leaned over to see what was there and the boat tipped. The three of them came up from under water gasping. 

"I can't swim!" Sam cried.

"Nor can I!" Gimli shouted

"I have you, don't worry." 

"We are coming!" Sari and Aragon shouted. Sari was giggling to see them Legolas in the water and Sam and Gimli on top of the overturned boat. 

"What a fine mess you are in Master Boaters." Sari said Aragon started laughing.

"Oh, yes. Give me you hand Sari and you can help me up." Legolas said snickering

Sari extended her arm out to him. He grabbed it but instead of trying to get up he pulled her in and flipping their boat. 

"Legolas I ought to drown you!" said a very wet Aragon. Sari came up laughing and sputtering,

"I agree Aragon lets right now!" with that Sari went under water. And was gone. 

"Sari," Legolas said

"Where is she?" Aragon asked

"She was here and then…" he was cut off by Sari jumping on him from behind and pulling him under playfully.

"You certainly look most ridiculous." Said Gandalf coming over to them, Ednocon and Frodo were laughing hard now.

"Okay now you two lets get these Guys back to shore." Aragon said to Sari and Legolas, who were still laughing and dunking the other. 

"All right," with that the three of them began to tow the boat with Gimli and Sam on it back to shore. The other boat with Gandalf had gone to shore and was already there. When the others were about 20 feet from shore Legolas noticed Sari was gone. 

"Sari this isn't the time for games anymore." He said looking around for her. "Sari?"

Aragon heard this and asked him "Where is she?"

"I don't know she was here a minute ago."

"Sari!" 

"What was that?" Sam said, who seemed frightened.

Then they saw it too. It was a large silvery thing swimming towards them in the water. Now they were 10 feet from shore.

"Go, get to shore! Quickly!" Aragon cried. 

Just before they reached shore, Gimli was grabbed around the ankle and pulled in.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried. 

Gandalf and Ednocon helped the others from the water. There was a silence and the water didn't stir except for some bubbles coming from beneath the surface and then they were gone. 


	22. 22

Chapter 22 The doom of the Water

"No," Legolas whispered. He then fell to his knees weeping bitterly. He knew no worse fate could've become him. He felt empty and alone. 

Aragon came up behind him, tears coming from his cheeks and said to Legolas,

"I'm so sorry Legolas."

Legolas just sat there kneeling staring into the water. They all felt so terrible in losing their close friends, but most for Legolas. He had lost his best friend and the love of his life in less then ten minutes. Then they realized that they lost everything with the loss of the stone upon Sari's neck. 

"It was all in vain then." Ednocon said with tears burning his eyes

"What?" said Legolas who was still staring into the water.

"I said…" 

"Elbereth" Legolas said softly.

All the eyes looked into the water, the area 10 feet out was stained with blood. Legolas hopped up and began to wade in. once about Five feet out two shapes emerged from the water. Legolas ran scooped up the first one and kissed it the second he embraced it very strongly. He then half dragged half carried them to shore. 

Aragon was so stunned to see what he brought he couldn't move. It was Sari and Gimli. Sari had one thing clutched tightly in each hand, one her Elven sword, the other the stone. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Legolas I thought I was going to die. I was so scared." She sat herself up a little bit and embraced him and didn't let go.

"Not as much as I, I thought I was going to lose you, and Gimli. That would have been the death of me."

" Samwise Gamgee, if you weren't my friend I would kill you. Oh hullo Legolas got a little scare there didn't you, as did I. Luckily we were swallowed whole otherwise you'd have only half a best friend."

"Don't even joke of such things, Gimli." Gandalf said looking wholly relieved. "I believe that we should camp here for the night then carry the boats down river a little bit and then launch."

"Sari, I thought I lost you. Thank goodness you have returned," Aragon said to Sari who did not appear to have ant intention of leaving Legolas' arms. All she did was look at Aragon and smile.

"I hate this river." Sam said looking at the pool of blood the river became. The company went about two hundred feet inland then made camp.

"I have no desire in sleeping near that thing." Ednocon pointed out. 

They did not set up any sleeping areas because the sleeping materials were soaked. So they started a fire and everyone sat down around it. Gandalf sat closest to the river with his back to it. To the right of him next was Frodo, Sam, and Ednocon. Then came Gimli, Legolas, Sari, and then Aragon. Sari had not left the embrace of Legolas, not even for a moment. Night had fallen before anything was spoken.

"Now do you see what could have happened today, Legolas and Sari? Do you see Legolas, if she didn't come out of the water today what could have happened? You would have died from grief. And you Sari if you had switched positions now who would die of grief."

"Gandalf, please don't, I know you are right. You are forgetting something though. Gimli was in the water also. Now if he didn't come out, I wouldn't die of grief because I would have reason to live. She would be pretty much all I have but alone she would have kept me alive. Another thing, if I had not the love in my heart she probably would not of made it alive out of Nublar. Now Gandalf what do you say to that?" 

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, then to Sari, then into the fire.

"You are correct. I am sorry. I will not speak of it again."

The company fell silent again. And no one spoke for a long while. Though some of them had lain down no one truly slept that night.


	23. 23

Chapter 23 Return of the King

Morning was capping the treetops in the forest when they heard it. There were hoof beats in the distance. Everyone looked up, and then to Gandalf. 

"We must leave. Quickly."

"Gandalf it only sounds of one horse." As she spoke more became heard, "Never mind." And they set off for he river. 

No one cared about the creature lurking in the water now. Everyone got in a boat and paddled. To get away from the riders, who ever they were. Legolas got in a boat with Gimli and Sari, and then there was Aragon and Sam and Frodo in the next boat. The last boat to leave the shore was Ednocon and Gandalf. They turned to the shore to see what pursued them, only when they reached about half way out. They turned and saw them it was barely distinguishable in the dark but seeing the nine struck fear into every one. (Save Gandalf) Sari whispered,

"Nazgul" 

They paddled till they were sore. All everyone wanted to do was get away from the riders. After about three quarters of the way through the day Gandalf announced that they must go to shore and make for Rivendell, to alert Elrond of the downfall of Nublar. No one was thrilled to go back to shore, despite what had happened last time they were in the water. They rode to shore to find in that spot the same horses and ponies that had been left in Nublar. Also to Sari's great pleasure Kingsfoil. Once she set her foot on the sand he ran strait into her arms and began to lick her face uncontrollably. 

They set off again for Rivendell. Gandalf told them it was not terribly far they were a little heartened. Half way through the journey though they heard hoof beats against the forest floor. 

"Do not scatter we stand better chance if we are together." Gandalf said looking around. "We cannot escape for we know not the direction they come in." 

As the words came from his mouth they wee surrounded by the nine Nazgul. The tallest was in the front. All at once the Black Riders drew their swords and held them in positions to fight. The company followed in the same suit. Suddenly, Sari rode forward and confronted the tallest Rider in the front.

" Remove your self from our path!" she commanded him. 

The rider faced its hood in her direction, "No" the leader whispered if you could call it whispering.

" I alone have the power to slay you if you do not move I will!"

"While my other riders slay what is dear to you, Princess Ephredil?"

Sari stood transfixed on the rider. She looked as if she was going to give up when an arrow, engulfed in flame shot through the Riders hood. A man on a white stallion, with a hood over his face, rode forward and lit fire to all the Nazgul.

"Follow me!" he commanded to the company. 

The company followed him though they were galloping the entire way they didn't get tired for they wanted to get as far away from the black riders as possible. 

"Stop!" Sari commanded the man of the horse. 

He turned and looked at her, she returned the stare and whispered,

All that is gold does not glitter All who wander are not lost The old that is strong does not whither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost; From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; 

"King of old you have returned to us." She whispered softly.

The man removed his hood and they all stood in wonder of the man that was there.

"Father," Aragon said

"I have indeed returned," Said the tall, proud face of Aragorn. 

"Strider!" Frodo cried

"Yes, yes I am here. My son has awakened me from across the sea."

Aragorn walked over and embraced his son. Then he went to Gandalf and greeted him pleasantly. 

"How are all of you old friends?"

" Truly we are most pleased to see you Elessar, but there is still evil behind us. I think it best for us to reach Rivendell then speak of happier times."


	24. 24

Chapter 24 Seeking council and Revealing Secrets 

They rode for no more then an hour when they saw the large structure of Rivendell come into view. They had not seen a more welcome site since they left Rivendell. 

"It is as the day I left it." Aragorn said with awe in his voice. "This is as the same spot that Arwen Evenstar bound herself to me, forsaking the life of her self."

"We must seek out Elrond immediately." Gandalf said wisely "So much has happened in so little time."

Sari, Legolas, Aragon, Gimli, and Ednocon, also Sam and Frodo went to the room, where the walls told stories. There they stayed until Gandalf came to bring them to council. They left the room and went to the council room to tell their tale to Elrond. When they entered they saw only Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel sitting there. Gandalf told them that he had told them nothing so the tale could be told in full. 

So the group started to tell him of their journey. They started at leaving to seeing the Orcs in the wild, from entering the city of Nublar to leaving it. They left out though the treason of Shimshel. They told them of the night in the tree fort to the river. They told of the misfortune of the creature in the water to the Nazgul on the banks. Then they told him of the journey to Rivendell but stopped as Sari told them to move from the path.

" So then what happened? Surely you did not confront him with all you care about behind you?"

"No a man came bearing fire. He saved us and now is with us though you cannot see him. Come out Aragorn son of Arathorn!" Sari summoned the king from his place of hiding. He stepped from the shadows and when Elrond saw him he stood. 

"Estel, you have come! My daughter was not to though, was she."

"I am sorry she bound her fate when she gave up her immortality. But do not think of such things now. Now we must find out how to reunite the Stones for good. Later we should have conversation of those times."

" Now he should take the remaining place in the company."

"Wait what has become of Shimshel?" Galadriel said to them.

"Yes what has become of the navigator, surely the Nazgul did not take him?"

"No to tell truth it was our very own Legolas that shot him in the head with an arrow." Gandalf said matter-of-factly

"Legolas, why would you do such a thing? I know your aim to be truer then any person I know."

"Please do not be quick to accuse him of a terrible deed he acted out of his heart on the moment." Aragon told Elrond.

"Yes he saved my life. Shimshel was not of a good heart. He joined my brother long ago in secret and he alerted Orcs to our position and them was about to slay me when Legolas shot him in the back of his head. I was too weak at the moment to do anything to stop him, it was directly after I saw what my brother had done to that fair city," after getting this out Sari fell silent. 

"So that is twice then Legolas you have been cautious enough of Sari's life to save her. I find it odd that this much of your attention goes to her when you do not love her." 

"I will lie to you no longer that I love her with all of my heart." Legolas replied to him swiftly. 

" We should speak more of this later." Gandalf said, much to Legolas and Sari's relief. "Now we should discuss placing Aragorn into the Company. I believe that it should be done. It isn't that we are replacing anyone because he broke his oath the moment he decided to carry out his masters plan."

"I agree, anyone who believes that Aragorn should not be part of the Company speak now." Elrond said

No one said a word. They were all more then happy to except him in the company. 

" There will be a small feast tonight for all of you for you should soon decide what you are to do and then carry it out. So just after sunset meet in the dinner chamber, for the dinner, there we will decide what the nine of you are to do."

Elrond dismissed them. Everyone seemed to go to different places but some remained together. Aragon went with his father to find out of his travels and such, Legolas, Gimli and Ednocon went to do nothing together but be board the entire day. Legolas wished Sari would come with them, but she had to talk to Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf for a bit. She told him she would join them shortly. Frodo and Sam went to the room that told the stories to relax for a while.


End file.
